


Backseat Rape

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Virginity, anal rape, rape of a virgin, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Betty gets drugged at a party. She calls Archie to come take her safely home but he gets horny on the way and rapes her unconscious body in the car.





	Backseat Rape

Archie’s eyes wandered over to Betty almost against his will. She was slumped against the passenger door and her head rested against the window. Her skirt had ridden up so high that he could see most of her long pale legs and when his car went over a bump in the road her legs spread and he could even see her pink panties. He shook his head to clear his mind and concentrated on the dark road ahead. She was his friend and besides she dated Jughead who was his best friend since forever. He shouldn’t think about her like that even if her small firm breasts were very appealing and her slender legs were so pale and pretty. By this point Archie was already mostly hard. He glanced over again. The Blonde was still unconscious from whatever drug someone had mixed into her drink at that party. If he touched her just a little she’d never know. No one would ever know. Besides if he hadn’t come to pick her up she would have been molested and probably raped by whoever drugged her so surely it couldn’t hurt if he got just a little taste of her sweet body. Betty’s blonde hair was open tonight not tied up in her usual ponytail and she wore just a little makeup. The pink eyeshadow made her look even more appealing than usual.

His hard cock decided the matter for Archie. He drove into the next empty parking lot he saw and stopped the car far enough from the single streetlight that no one would be able to see them. Then he unbuckled his belt and reached for his unconscious friend. He brushed his hand over Betty’s skimpy top and moaned. Her small firm breasts were so nice and he’d wanted to touch them for so long. He needed to see them now. He pulled her top down and exposed her sweet tits and round pink nipples. She hadn’t worn a bra under her top. He leaned over and licked one of her nipples and kneaded her tits with his hands. Her boobs were small but shapely and so perky. He sunk his teeth into her left tit and moaned at the feel of her soft flesh in his mouth. The mark of his teeth was red against her pale skin and he cursed to himself. Those marks wouldn’t fade until morning and she would know someone had touched her while she slept. Now he might just as well go all the way and pretend she’d been raped before he got to the club. She’d already been pretty out of it when she’d called him so she wouldn’t have any way to know different. He’d just fuck her in the backseat and then take her home.

He nodded to himself. This was the best course of action. He went over to the passenger side and opened the door then unbuckled Betty’s belt. He opened the backdoor then picked the slender girl up. She was light and easy to carry and her naked tits were so very appealing. Her legs were so soft and her skirt pushed up even higher so he could see all of her pink panties and the smooth skin of her legs. He put her down on the backseat then reached between her legs and pulled her panties down. He wanted to keep her panties but he knew they were evidence and if she ever found them later she’d know he’d been the one who raped her so he regretfully threw Betty’s pink panties away into the darkness. He pushed her legs apart and looked at her sweet pussy. She was pink and sweet and looked so tight and innocent that he was sure she was a virgin even though she dated Jughead. Betty had always been a good girl and the perfect girl next door. He spread her pussy apart with two fingers and groaned at the sight. He licked his fingers then pushed them roughly into her tight dry pussy. She winced in her sleep but didn’t wake up even when her pussy was fondled because she’d been drugged. Archie grinned. She probably wouldn’t wake up even if he fucked her tight ass. He’d wanted to try anal for a long time but Valerie or Veronica would never let him so now he’d take Betty’s anal virginity instead. But first he wanted to fuck her tight cunt.

He unzipped his jeans and climbed on top of her. There wasn’t as much room in the car as he’d have liked but he could handle it. He pushed Betty’s legs apart a bit more then lined his thick cock up with her tight pink virgin cunt. With a groan he shoved his big cock into her tight pussy. She whimpered in her sleep but he ignored the sound and thrust in deeper and deeper until he was buried to the hilt in her unwilling body. He squeezed her perky tits and sucked on her nipples while he rammed his cock into her tight cunt over and over again. Archie moaned at the tight feel of Betty’s virgin cunt. None of his previous girlfriends had been virgins and this was so different. He thrust his hips and raped her tight pink pussy and squeezed her tits until he was sure she’d be sore all over when she woke up in the morning. “Fuck,” he cursed as he shoved deep into her pussy. Her raped cunt squeezed so tight he wasn’t sure how long he could last but he wanted to fuck her ass too. He needed to stop if he wanted to have a go at her tight ass too. He thrust in brutally deep a couple more times then pulled out. Betty’s formerly tight virgin cunt was stretched wide open by his big cock and it twitched at the sudden emptiness.

He backed out of the car and pulled Betty’s unconscious body after him. He turned her over so that her knees were on the ground outside and her upper body rested on the backseat of his car. Her skirt was hiked up to expose her raped pussy and her tight ass. He knelt between her legs and lined his cock up with her tight little ass. Even her asshole was pink and cute and looked so innocent. He rammed his cock into her unprepared ass without hesitation or mercy. Betty cried out in her sleep and the sound of her pain turned Archie on even more. The redhead snapped his hips and rammed his heavy cock deeper and deeper into the Blonde’s formerly virgin ass. Her ass was even tighter than her cunt and he groaned. He grabbed one of her tits and squeezed. In this position he could easily have it all so he reached down and shoved three fingers into Betty’s stretched cunt. Her sore pink pussy squeezed around his fingers as his cock rammed into her tight ass over and over again. He moaned and twisted her nipple in an attempt to get another noise of pain from her but she had been drugged too much to make much noise or react much. If only she was awake to feel every moment of her rape…

With the thought of Betty’s fearful eyes and pained tears strong in his mind Archie finally came. He thrust in brutally deep and pounded her ass without mercy as he chased his orgasm. He filled her ass with his hot come and twisted his fingers in her pussy. He stayed like that for a minute after he came and played with her pussy and tit while he recovered. Then he pulled his cock out of her ass and watched as his come slowly trickled down her creamy white thighs. This would look a million times better if she was wearing her cheerleader uniform. He zipped his jeans back up then pulled Betty’s skirt down to cover her raped cunt and ass and pushed her top up to cover her tits and cute pink nipples. Then he closed the door and drove her back home. He was sure she’d believe him in the morning when he told her how sorry he was that he couldn’t get to her before she’d been raped. Maybe he’d pretend that he’d beaten up her rapist to get even more gratitude and some time in the future he’d find a way to fuck her tight pussy again. 


End file.
